Only For You
by Young-Nefarious
Summary: Nightwing must choose to stay or leave the Titans


*DISCLAIMER* Nightwing and all other characters are from DC Comics, the greatest comic company out there, Only For You is a song by Daz Dillinger for DPG Recordz, no disrespect to neither of them, I have no money so PLEASE don't sue me. peace.  
  
Only For You email- lifeilead@yahoo.com  
  
I wish I had her back, you know what I'm saying?  
  
But it's all good baby, you lose some, you gain some  
  
But I don't wanna gain no more, you know what I'm saying? I'm chilling right now, you know what I'm saying?  
  
The cold weather was known very well in New York. There he stood, the leader of the Titans, and yet he felt so incomplete. Nightwing was once known to be the dark knight's sidekick, Robin, the boy wonder, that is until he was shot by the Joker. That had been his last day as Robin, as Batman did what he felt like he should do. He fired him, so it was like Dick to leave Gotham. A few days later he found himself with a new suit and a new name, but this time as a full time leader of the Titans. He had tried to find relife, but failed. a few weeks later he had found out from Roy, known as the Titan's Arsenal, that the person who Dick had loved was also shot by the Joker, but hers was worst. Barbara was now paralized and was in the hospital for some time, but Bruce had told Dick that he was no longer welcome in Gotham, so he never saw her since he left. Then came the news that Batman's new Robin, Jason Todd, was killed by the Joker. Dick felt guilty since he had hoped that Jason would die, and it did happened, just a week after. And then came his biggest upset, Kory.  
  
I met a woman plus a lady that was sweet and unique  
  
She was no trick or no tramp, she was no freak of the street  
  
I was amazed, looks and attitude, I spoke of gratitude  
  
She wasn't stuck up and rude, and we became cool  
  
From then on we learnt as friends, as lovers  
  
You could be my girl, I'd be your man just forever  
  
Kory, also known as Starfire, had fallen in love with Dick, as well as Dick. Both were madly in love with each other. Then came the day Dick has asked Kory to marry him, and she said yes. When it all looked like it was going well for Dick, it backfired on him. The marrage had fallen apart and ended up Kory leaving Earth to return to her planet. And now he stood here, alone. Sure, he had Donna, Roy, Wally, and the other Titan's, but it wasn't the same without Kory. He would do anything for her, just for her to return to him. No matter what, Dick always found a way out of a situation, but now he felt like he couldn't, he had even contemplated suicide, but that was not the answer.  
  
Only for you  
  
Only for you I do what I do  
  
Only for you  
  
That's why I'll do the things I do  
  
Only for you  
  
As he walked down the halls of the Titan Tower, he though of just leaving and to be on his own, as much as he hated to admit, he needed help. But help that he needs to find by himself, no Titans, no Batman, No Kory. He was just about to enter the meeting room when he realised that the Titans needed a leader, and Roy wasn't as good as what they needed. Will he truly turn his back on his friend all because love wasn't good to him? He couldn't, yet he could, what will he do. All he knows is the he has to tell them his decision of wether staying or leaving. For them.  
  
I'll ring you later, I hope you'll get the message, baby page me  
  
As the days go by, I hope that you can be my lady  
  
Am I crazy for pursuing the woman that's bad  
  
In my heart I feel lonely and sad, and it's only for you  
  
As he entered, he was greeted by Wally, the rest of the Titans were all sitting in there place having a good time. When they all looked at how bad Dick looked, they became worried. "Dick, whats wrong? You know you can tell us anything." Donna said as she moved to his side. "Is it about Kory? I told you Wingster, all you need is some time with me and you'll have all these women around you." Roy wasn't helping out Dick with that comment, but now he was too hurt to reply. "Guys.." Dick began. "..I think it's tim you look for a new leader."  
  
Like Marvin Gaye, I'm digging deep and beyond  
  
Until the break of dawn I treat you like you wanna be, good  
  
I'll pick you up in five seconds, I'll be there in your hood  
  
Get it girl, let me see me cold rock your world  
  
You got no time for the games, I feel the same baby girl  
  
"What??!!!" was all Donna was able to say, they were all shocked by Dick's desision. " Why man, your the best leader we have, why leave us now?" Dick toke Wally's question into his mind, they have to know. "You guys, I know that this looks bad, but I'm too hurt to lead anyone, I'll just get on your way, I'm sure I'll make mistakes if I continue being the leader, besides, Roy will make a great leader." But before anyone had anything to say, he left, not wiating for them to answer. He had driven all day, not sure where he was heading, but he knew that he had to do something before he leaves. As the motorcycle came to a stop, Dick saw the way the apartments looked. Was he truly gonna talk to Barbara before he leaves? He stood there about 5 minutes until his answer came. He got on his bike and left. All the things I'm doing now, I do it for you.  
  
Only for you  
  
Only for you I do what I do  
  
Only for you  
  
That's why I'll do the things I do  
  
Only for you Yeah baby, love Daz forever........ Beeeitch!! 


End file.
